Apart from conventional forks, with which pieces of food can be taken up and guided to the mouth, a Far Eastern eating implement is known, which comprises a pair of wooden, bone or ivory sticks. Very considerable dexterity is necessary to use these chopsticks and not everyone is able to provide this, so that often this aesthetic and elegant manner of eating with chopsticks is avoided.